The present invention relates to an apparatus and method capable of restricting access to a data storage device.
There are a variety of reasons why it may be desirable to restrict access to the storage or retrieval of data on a data storage device. First, it may be desirable to restrict access to data stored on the data storage device. For example, theft of the data storage device can lead to the theft of trade-secret and copyrighted data or software stored in the data storage device. Trade-secret data derives its value from its secrecy. Copyrighted software is often licensed with the condition that the software may be used only within a specific product or computer in which it was sold. When a data storage device that contains copyrighted software or trade-secrets is stolen, the unauthorized use, reproduction and distribution of the software or data would result in economic harm to the owner of the software or data.
Another problem arises from the widespread theft of data storage devices from purchased or leased computers. Purchased computers are often stolen and their components sold as spare parts. In leased computers, the data storage device can be replaced with an inferior data storage device without the knowledge of the lessor. Because it is easy to remove peripheral devices such as disk drives from the external computer system and to use the devices in other machines, there is a large market for stolen disk drives. Thus, it is desirable to prevent or limit use of a data storage device when it is removed from one computer or other apparatus for use in another computer or device.
Another reason is that data storage devices are often sold to original equipment manufacturers (OEM) at lower subsidized prices in order for the OEM""to manufacture and sell a product at a competitive price. However, an unscrupulous merchant can take advantage of the lower OEM price by buying the product, removing the data storage device from the product, and using the device in a different machine or selling the device on the open market. Also, the removed data storage device could be sold to a consumer without disclosing that the data storage device is being resold or is a re-manufactured unit, thereby deceiving the consumer.
Thus it is desirable to limit functioning of a data storage device to a specific product or computer system. Restricting access to a data storage region of the data storage device discourages potential thefts of data storage devices and prevents the unauthorized use, reproduction and distribution of copyrighted software and trade secret data.
The present invention is directed to a data storage device, a computer system and a method for restricting a computer""access to a portion of a data storage region of a data storage device so that the data storage device can be used effectively only on a specific computer or a specific apparatus that contains a computer to deter theft or other unlawful use of the data storage device.
The present data storage device invention comprises a controller and a data storage media having a data storage region thereon. The controller is adapted to compare a first code with a second code. If the first code is incompatible with the second code, the controller is adapted to restrict access to a portion of the data storage region of the data storage device. Otherwise, the controller provides access to substantially all of the data storage region of the data storage device.
The present computer system invention comprises a data storage media, a master module, and a controller. The data storage media has a key storage area adapted to store a first code and a second code, and a data storage region to receive and store data. The master module comprises program code to retrieve a first code and perform a function adapted to generate a comparison value from the first code. The controller is adapted to compare the comparison value to the second code and to restrict access to a portion of the data storage region of the data storage device if the comparison value is incompatible with the second code.
The present invention also provides a method of restricting access of a computer to a portion of a data storage region of a data storage device. The method comprises the steps of obtaining a first code and a second code from one or more of the data storage device or an external system and comparing the first code to the second code. The method further includes the step of restricting access to a portion of a data storage region of the data storage device if the first code is incompatible with the second code. Otherwise, substantially all of the data storage region of the data storage device is accessible.
Thus this invention prevents theft of data storage devices by preventing access to a portion of the data storage region of data storage devices. The incentive to steal data storage devices with restricted access to a portion of its data storage region is lessened. In addition, if trade secret data or copyrighted software is stored in the portion of the data storage region, the potential for unauthorized use, reproduction and distribution of the trade secret data or the copyrighted software is lessened.